Naruto RPG
by Deathscythe Hell 2.0
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in high school instead of the academy, what kind of things will happen, read and find out.


Yuki Shidori is new in town and she is from the village Hidden In The Snow, she is 5'5 has icy blue eyes that change ocean blue when she is happy, her hair is the same icy blue she has a wolf demon in her, her kekkei genkai is crystal making or ice making she can make her own weapons from them and turn them into her own jutus that she likes. Her hair is normally up in a pony tail unless she is sleeping then she wears it down and it comes to about her mid back. Hinata and her family moved to another place, Saskue never got marked and the Third Hokage dies of natural causes. Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage; the gang is in high school not the academy so the teachers are going to kinda be different. Everyone is in there 1st period when Yuki walks in.

I do not in any way own Naruto at all, all the credit for this fic goes to Shiba Uchiha, I am just fixing the fic up and posting it for Shiba.

REVIEWS ARE GOOD AND NUTRIOUS! TASTES JUST LIKE COOKIES!

GIVE ME DA NOM NOM'S!!!

Okay. Thank you for your time, and now onto the story.

But first: Send your Reviews to Me and Shiba to know what you think of the story.

_**Deathscythe Hell 2.0**_

Mrs. Lilly: Today class we have a new student...now were is she?

Yuki: *walks in her eyes on the teacher and speaks with no emotion* sorry I'm late I got lost are you Mrs. Lilly?

Mrs. Lilly: *looks at Yuki in surprise* y-yes and you are?

Naruto: *thinks "wow she looks so cold she reminds me of Saskue."

Saskue: *sighs and thinks "at least she hasn't spotted me."

Yuki: *her eyes go over to the class there icy blue and speaks again with no emotion* my name is Yuki Shidori of the snow.

Mrs. Lilly: *smiles* ah yes you must be the new student your assign seat is next to Mr. Saskue, until Mrs. Sakura gets better you will be his lab partner.

Yuki: *looks and sees Saskue and still shows no emotion and she walks up and sits beside him and then looks back at the teacher noticing an orange haired kid staring at her she looks at him*

Saskue: *thinks great...wait what she didn't go ga for

me?

Naruto: *is staring at Yuki but then sees her look at him and he smiles* hi there.

Yuki: *shows still no emotion* hello may I help you?

Naruto: *blinks* names Naruto Uzumaki. Most girls go all giddy when they see Saskue why haven't you?

Yuki: *blinks back and tightens her ponytail then fixes her headband (note that her headband is still of her land she hasn't changed it yet to the land of fire) that is around her neck still speaks with no emotion,* maybe because he is not all that or maybe because I don't want him ever thought that?

Saskue: *looks at her in a nonchalant way* what I'm not good enough for you?

Yuki: *smirks but still speaks with no emotion* I didn't say that now did I and if you will excuse me the bell is about to ring and I got a lot of first day things to do.

-The bell rings for lunch-

Yuki: *sits beside a tree and starts playing her flute in a sweet way so soothing and gentle*

Saskue: *hears it* Naruto do you hear that sweet music?

Naruto: *hears it to and starts to sway with it* yeah is gentle and soothing who is playing it?

Lee: *also hears it and puts down his tray beside Naruto* that would be Yuki she always plays it when she is not in class that is.

Neji: *sets his down to* how do you know this?

Lee: *smirks* you always study your opponent and it helps that we have her dislikes and likes up in the office I just so happen to be working up there with Garra of course.

Garra: *is playing with his food and hears his name and speaks with no emotion* huh? Yeah she is really hot though and she is single to.

Naruto: okay now that is creepy that you to know that

Yuki: *pops up behind Naruto* not really...

Naruto: *yelps*

Yuki: *still speaks with no emotion* does he always do that?

Saskue: *thinks "she is good as Garra with hiding her foot steps I didn't even know that the music stopped*

Garra: *speaks with no emotion* I'm not sure but it is iterating

Lee: *smiles* would you like to sit with us?

Itachi: *sits down speaks with no emotion* that is if Saskue's girlfriend doesn't go ballistic tomorrow but if she does you can say that you sat near me.

Yuki: *her eyes are still icy blue and looks at Itachi* mind if I sit next to you anyways I can sit between you and Garra.

Garra:* smirks* I don't mind

Itachi: *looks at her his eyes in the Mangekyo Sharingan form and thinks "she is hard to read this one I can't control but for some strange reason she is letting me enter her mind"* me either

Yuki: *sits between Garra and Itachi and speaks to Itachi in her head "go ahead search my head all you are going to see is pain and loneliness o and the fact that I hate preps"* good

Everyone: *eats*

Itachi: *speaks back in her mind "you are a hard one to read but yet you let me why?"*

Yuki: *smiles and speaks back in her mind "because I want to see if anyone can read me"*

Itachi: *smirks and try's again and gets her now and speaks back to her in her mind "you are hard but I finally got it"*

Yuki: *yawns and speaks with no emotion* well how is everyone's day been going?

Garra: *speaks with no emotion* mine has been going okay I guess

-The bell rings for second-

Itachi: that would be the second bell for lunch to end and looks like someone gets to stay here...*looks at yuki's schedule*

Yuki: yeah I got study hall with Mrs. Donaham

Itachi: so where are you going to hang out at?

Yuki: *goes in Itachi's head* around here if you want to visit you can.

Itachi: *smiles and stretches and says out loud* you have that class with me and Garra here

Garra: *here's his name* huh? What about me?

Yuki: *says with no emotion* someone's not all here today.

Naruto: well better be off to class see ya later Yuki *waves off*

Saskue: yeah me to later *throws a hand up as a wave*

Lee: see ya *waves off to*

Itachi and Garra: okay now what?

Yuki: well I'm going to get some food if you want to come with me.

Garra: don't eat the cafeteria food it moves.

Yuki: was thinking my own food that is in my car

Itachi: wow...

Yuki: *starts toward her Corvette ZR1 and opens it*

Garra: *watches and stares at her * she is really beautiful isn't she Itachi?

Itachi: *smiles and stares to and sighs* yeah but a girl like that wouldn't date either of us she most likely date Naruto or even my brother it's always like that with thoughs kinds of girls.

Garra: I think she is different...

Yuki: *looks around her car and finds the food and her cookies and gets out and shuts her door* hey anyone wants theses cookies?

Garra: *smiles and runs toward her and grabs them* yay cookies!!!

Yuki: *blinks*

Itachi: *smiles and chuckles* he likes his cookies

Garra: *smiles and eats them*

Yuki: I can tell and I hate that I'm single...looks like there is something going on this coming up Friday what is it?

Itachi: a school idol...why thinking about going?

Garra: I have to *Sighs*

Yuki: I was thinking about it what do you have to do?

Itachi: sing and that is all you can do...

Yuki: I will see yall later I'm going to go join... and try out *waves*

-Yuki leaves-

Itachi: she left her lunch here...

Garra: *finds a note and reads it out loud* dear guys have the rest of my lunch I'm not hungry tell me what you think.

Itachi: *sighs* looks like she knew.

-Meanwhile at the try outs-

Mrs. Dori: okay what his song will you sing?

Yuki: *speaks with no emotion* You're Going To Go Far Kid by The Offspring

Mrs. Dori: okay lets here it.

Yuki: *sings very beautifully as she starts to sing she closes her eyes and opens them and lets her real emotions out in her singing*

Mrs. Dori: *is surprised and listens very carefully*

- Garra enters-

Garra: *sits down and watches Yuki sing and feels different*

Yuki: *ends the song and goes back to her emotionless state* so how did I do?

Mrs. Dori and Garra:*claps*

Mrs. Dori: that was beautiful...you are in...What song will you sing for the performance?

Yuki: *speaks with no emotion* Sally's song by Fiona Apple

Mrs. Dori: that is a hard song but I think you can do that you will be going right after Sakura...

Yuki: *smiles and still speaks with no emotion* okay

Garra: *goes on stage* so I see you made it

Yuki: *blushes* you heard me sing?

Garra: *scratches behind his head* yeah you sang really beautifully and now it's my turn.

Yuki: good luck *gets off the stage and sits down in the audience*

Garra: *smiles* I'm ready Mrs. Dori.

Mrs. Dori: *smiles and sighs* go ahead Garra what will you be singing today?

Garra: *thinks* Addicted by Saving Able

Mrs. Dori: okay go ahead *listens*

Garra: *sings very nicely and hits every note and as he is singing his emotions run through his song*

Yuki: *blushes and listens and feels different*

Garra: *stops singing because the song is done and bows*

Yuki: *claps* bravo bravmisofo

Mrs. Dori: *smiles* that was very good your in you will be going after Saskue, what song will you sing for that night?

Garra: *goes back emotionless* Hail Destroyer by Cancer Bats

Mrs. Dori: okay... that's nice

-Later that evening after school-

Itachi: *smiles* you heard her sing so how was she?

Garra: *grins* very beautifully hey she has no lab partner tomorrow I wonder if she will be mine?

Yuki: *pops up behind Garra and grins* sure

Garra: *jumps and twirls around* gezz give a guy a heart attack.

Itachi: I never knew you sang

Yuki: *smiles* sorry Garra and yeah I sing

Garra: *looks at the sky* I got to get home see yall tomorrow

Yuki: okay remember I'm your lab partner for the rest of the class now...

- Garra exists-

Itachi: so how are you getting home?

Yuki: shouldn't I be asking you that since it looks like you have no ride home

Itachi: I live near the school so I don't need to drive and where do you live?

Yuki: 5678 greendail drive why?

Itachi: *looks at her dumfound* you live between me and garra...

Yuki: *blinks* you have to be kidding me well at least I know that I won't be driving to school anymore.

Itachi: Do you need any help unpacking?

Yuki: *thinks* no I already unpacked

Itachi: *looks at her softly* you unpack fast

Yuki: thanks I had practice

Itachi: *looks at her more* are you going to be living here now and not move?

Yuki: yeah for better or worse I'm stuck here I can't go back home *looks at the ground*

Itachi: *smiles* I bet this place is better though no matter what happened back home

Yuki: *smiles and looks up at Itachi* yeah it is now time for me to get home, you want a ride?

Itachi: sure

-Later at Yuki's house-

Yuki: ahh home at last *takes off her headband and the takes down her hair it falls to mid back like normal*

-Knock on door-

Yuki: *hears it* coming!

Garra: *waits while Yuki opens the door*

Yuki: *opens the door* o hey Garra what is it *forgot that her hair was down*

Garra: *starts at her beauty and blushes* I was just seeing who bought this house

Yuki: *blinks and wonders what he is starting at then remembers and blushes back* umm okay, what are you staring at?

Garra: *smiles* you... You are very beautiful...

Yuki: *opens her door up more* would you like to come in?

Garra: *smiles more* I would love to, but I got dinner waiting for me at home...where are your parents?

Yuki: *her eyes go a deeper shade of icy-blue and she looks at the ground* dead I live alone....

Garra: *looks at her* I know that feeling I live with foster parents now... I guess I will see you tomorrow I will wait by your mail box to walk with you to school if you want

Yuki: *smiles and looks back up and her eyes go back there normal icy-blue* sure I would love that.

-The next morning-

Yuki: *yawns and gets dress in a pair of blue jeans and a small low cut t-shirt which is black then brushes her hair and puts it up in a ponytail and grabs her bag then puts her headband around her neck* I don't need to forget to go to the Hokage's house today she is giving me my honorary leaf headband *looks at her demon seal on her shoulder and smiles* its fine for now...

Garra: *is waiting outside patiently in his regular wear*

Yuki: *comes outside and sees Garra and waves then locks the door and walks up to Garra* good morning *speaks with alittle emotion but not very much that you can tell*

Garra: good morning *answers the same way*

Yuki: has Itachi gone already to school?

Garra: no not yet I hope you don't mind but I told him that he could walk with us.

Yuki: *smiles and go to her emotionless state like normal*

Itachi: *walks up toward them and smirks* what up? *he is wearing his normal wear*

- At the high school-

Yuki: so that was an interesting walk...*sighs and sees Naruto and Lee*

Naruto: *sees Yuki and waves her over toward them*

Yuki: come on guys Naruto wants us over there *starts walking toward Naruto*

Garra: *walks with her*

Itachi: *disappears somewhere*

Naruto: *looks around* where is Itachi?

Yuki: *shrugs* he was right behind us

Lee: you never know with him

Yuki and Garra: *smiles and nods in agreement*

Itachi: *pops up behind Yuki holding up his finger like shh don't tell*

Garra: *Smiles seeing this and stretches* so Yuki who are you planning to date now that you live here?

Yuki: *smiles and says nicely* I don't know yet and Itachi come out behind of me it kinda creeps me out that your there.

Everyone: *blinks*

Garra: no one has ever noticed that he was behind him how did you?

Itachi: *goes to her side*

Yuki: *smiles* his footsteps were too loud and plus I can smell him.

Itachi: *blinks twice* but my footsteps are really quite.

Garra: really you can smell him.

Lee: she is so cool.

Naruto: yeah believe it

Garra: *smiles at her and blushes* hey Yuki can I talk to you alone for a minute?

Yuki: *blushes* sure..

-Sakura enters before they can go alone together-

Naruto: hey Sakura what's up?

Sakura: Listen here new girl just because the teacher let you sit by Saskue doesn't mean you can take him away from me got that Yuki?

Itachi: Easy she isn't going to steal him away from you

Yuki: *looks at her emotionless and talks like it to* you know what Sakura you can have that thing I have my eyes set on someone else so please leave Sakura.

-All the boys are staying out of this except Garra-

Garra: Yeah…wait what?

Sakura: *Yuki stroke a nerve* what did you call him?

Yuki: *still emotionless* a thing and yes Garra I will date you

Garra: …*blushes* really?

Sakura: *laughs* you're going to date him why don't you go out and find yourself a murder while you are at it.

Yuki: *looks at her in disgust and her eyes go white because she is pissed* Excuse me? Demons are not bad.

Garra: *looks sad until what Yuki said*

Sakura: o and how do you know?

-Saskue enters-

Saskue: Sakura stop it *he is alittle upset at her* she is stronger than you and you have no right saying that to Garra.

Yuki: *eyes go back icey-blue and she takes Garra hand and holds it like you touchy you die* thanks Saskue now if you excuse us.

Garra: *blushes really hard and feels loved* don't forget we have to sing our song for the teacher today.

-The gang leaves leaving Sakura and Saskue alone-

Sakura: Why do you hang out with them I mean there annoying...?

Saskue: *looks at her coldly* don't talk about them like there they made you who are today remember that and you act like they are scum.

Sakura: *frowns and then shrugs* so?

That is the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Read And Review Story Thank you


End file.
